Certain applications requiring laser energy may benefit from the use of solid state laser sources such as laser diodes which are commonly available, reliable to operate and relatively cost effective as a laser energy source. Such devices may include a plurality of laser emitters in a single bar that emit laser light simultaneously in a common direction. Typically the emitters of such a diode bar are spaced from each other sufficiently to allow sufficient cooling without the need for elaborate and expensive cooling systems, such as fluid cooling systems which are also expensive and time consuming to maintain.
Laser diode bars are often used for communication technology devices and medical applications where it is desirable to couple the output of all the emitters of a single laser diode bar into a single optical fiber. The spatial distribution of the emitters of a laser diode bar can make coupling the output of multiple emitters challenging, particularly when coupling to a small diameter optical fiber. One of the challenges of coupling the output of the emitters of a laser diode bar is maintaining brightness of the emitters in the coupling process.
As such, what has been needed are methods and devices for coupling the output of multiple emitters of a laser diode bar while maintaining a high degree of brightness and coupling efficiency.